Eternal Fortress
The Eternal Fortress, also known as the Paradox Labyrinth, is a massive fortress located in the Convergence and created by Oprissmian Krjkaliov. History After his first fight against the Stone Colossus, Oprissmian was transported into the Convergence. There he met Naga and Shénhuà, and he realized that he could use his Paradoxial Spacebending to create matter from the Convergence's Vortexal Energy (which actually is Space Chi). The Eternal Fortress was the primary meeting place for the Ten Kitsune Moons until Oprissmian fully revealed the organization. The Lower Kitsune Moons get transported to the Eternal Fortress by Eye after the former Lower Kitsune Four's death. Eye also summoned Upper Kitsune One to talk with him a bit from time to time. Oprissmian actually fused spiritually with the Eternal Fortress, allowing it to be unharmed by the destructio of the Chronicum. It also became the permanent living spot for Oprissmian, Aethria, Luna and the Ten Kitsune Moons after Herculon's defeat. Appearance The Eternal Fortress is a pretty strange location. It is completely made out of Space Chi, meaning Oprissmian has absolute control over it. In the begining, it only was a stone platform, but Oprissmian expanded it to the point where it was so large he needed a transportation system. Aurora Villa A massive villa located at the centre of the fortress. It features the stone platform Oprissmian originally arrived on, as well as the living quarters for Eye, the two (later three) Elder Goddesses who permamently live here, Oprissmian (if he is there for a longer time) and the Ten Kitsune Moons (if they stay there longer). * Dream Springs: A bunch of hot springs outside the villa. They are able to heal even the most severe injuries. * Meeting Chamber: The chamber where Oprissmian and the Ten Kitsune Moons meet every month to discuss on stuff concerning Supraversal security. * Oprissmian's Sleeping Chamber: A chamber where Oprissmian can rest. His bed of choise is the Ultibed Deluxe. * Elemental Garden: A garden where flowers that produce Chi Orbs are cultivated. Bedrock Catacombs A massive catacomb system underneath Aurora Villa. It mostly is a giant maze that contains the Fluid Mirrors, which are mirrors that can transport things around the Eternal Fortress. * Jade Tomb: The actual tomb of Xia Ming. Oprissmian hid her there since she possessed the Jaded Javelin. * Maze of Mirrors: A giant maze containing multiple Fluid Mirrors. * Swampy Sewers: A sewer system connecting the Bedrock Catacombs to the Fear Outpost. Sacred Hall A massive hall that contains entrances to various important rooms. (This section is a work in progress) Known Inhabitants * Naga * Shénhuà * Lucia (later on) * Eye * Purplefeather Spider Demons * Fearlings * Oprissmian (later on) * Aethria (later on) * Ten Kitsune Moons (later on) * Luna (later on) Trivia * The Eternal Fortress was inspired by the Dimensional Infinity Fortress from Kimetsu no Yaiba * Time doesn't really exist in the Eternal Fortress. Even if you stay for example 1.000.000 years in it, no time has passed outside. Category:Extradimensional Locations Category:Headquarters Category:Mystical Locations